


Worship

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: If you're looking for a cheesy, paint by numbers Mando smut with a little fluff, bad grammar and ridiculous over use of the word 'you' look no further! You and Din do a job together, it goes badly and leads to smut/feelings.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Mando'a: https://the-mandalorian-guild.fandom.com/wiki/Mando%27a Am not much of a writer but there's not much else to do at the minute and I love me some Mando smut.🤣

You huffed, throwing your shoes to the ground. The cold metal floor of the Razor Crest bringing some relief to the aching in your feet. If only it could bring you relief from your other problem but sadly he was still right behind you. The bounty hunter had stopped to secure the ship's ramp, while you stomped ahead. You stole a glance at him. You almost felt bad when you saw how his baskar clad frame was slumped slightly. No, you weren't letting him off easy. He almost ruined a whole night of your hard work and could've gotten you killed. Your feet ached from your high heels, your face ached from all the fake smiling and your chested ached from the tight strapless bra pushing your assets up.  
You'd spent all night cosying up to some rich asshole to get him to say some key phrases for you to record. All Mando had to do was stand around looking intimidating. Which is like 90% of his personality. You had just gotten the last word you needed, after hours of skillfully dodging the rich creeps advanced, and were just waiting for an opening to slip away subtly. The jerk wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you in close, as he had several times that night. Unlike all the other times, this time Mando grabbed his hand and twisted it until you swear you heard something crunch. Chaos ensued. Mando slipped you your blaster as he used his armoured body to shield you. Between the two of you you put down rich creep's security, got the hell out of there and dropped the recording off with the people who had hired you. You didn't normally get involved in heists but repairing the ship and feeding the child wasn't cheap. At least you were getting free babysitting from Peli while you did this job to pay her.  
You huffed again as you let you hair down. You faintly heard Mando's helmet crackled, as if he had opened his mouth to say something and thought better of it. Your head snapped towards him "What?! What do you have to say for yourself?" Mando sighed "I'm sorry...it's just he kept touching you and..." Was he serious?! "Did you nearly get us killed because what you were over protective...or jealous...or..." You were so angry you didn't notice that Mando had moved closer. He no longer looked defeated and stood tall in front of you. "I wasn't jealous." He stated as he pulled his gloves off. You couldn't help feel the disappointment weigh on your chest. Wait, why was he removing his gloves? "I was angry because that idiot thought that he knew how to treat a woman like you." He moved closer as he spoke. "He saw a beautiful woman and thought he knew your value. He had no idea of your true worth and how you should be worshipped."  
Your mouth went dry as he dropped to his knees in front of you. "Do you want me to worship you cyar'ika?" All the anger left you, you couldn't even find your voice to answer him all you could do was nod. He raised his arm, shooting a grapple line from his vambrace. It hit it's target and the ship was plunged into darkness.  
You felt a warm hand slip through the slit in your dress, caressing your thigh. His hand moved slowly higher. His touch was softer than you anticipated. Eventually his thumb swept over your lace underwear, you moaned as Din hummed in approval. There was something about the sound from him. So melodious, so pure.  
"Mando?" You reached out to where you thought his head would be, your hand was met with thick, tousled hair. "Your helmet." Was all you could manage to say as the gravity of what The Mandalorian had done hit you. Was this allowed? Could he take the helmet off for occasions like this? The Twi'lek girl definitely implied they'd slept together. I don't think she would have minded him keeping the helmet on though.  
"It's ok." He reassured you. Wow, his voice was even better without the helmet. "It's pitch black in here. I can't be SEEN by another living thing without my helmet." You relaxed as soon as he'd finished his explanation. Then anger quickly replaced your feeling of relief as a thought stuck you.  
"Back on Nevarro you made me leave you. You didn't want me to remove your helmet." You felt Din stand up quickly and heard his retreating footsteps "I..." he began. "I had to leave you to die and all I had to do was keep my kriffing eyes shut!!" You continued furiously. You lunged at him in the dark only managed to brush his cape with your fist as he dodged you.  
"I didn't want you to stay to save me." You let out a joyless laugh as you moved to strike him. He blocked it and put your arm in a hold, just as you planned. "Ne shab'rud'ni "  
Mando was momentarily taken a back by you use of his language. You seized the moment, reversed his hold, twisting his arm until he was down on one knee. "Mirdala." He commented.  
You ignored him "So your life is just forfit, never mind the people that care about you?" You snarled down at him. It was his turn to get angry. From his position on the floor he spun, sweeping your legs from under you. As you fell he used his body to catch you and quickly rolled with you. He landed on top of you, pinning you down.  
"I didn't want you to stay because I didn't want to risk you getting hurt too. You mean too damn much to me" almost as if he feared he had said too much he lowered his voice and added "you, and the kid."  
Your heart leapt out of you chest at the possibility that he may feel the same about you as you do about him. After a moment's silence he tentatively whispered your name.  
You hooked your leg under his and grabbing his chest plate quickly rolled the two of you over until you were on top of him. You pressed your lips to his in a needy kiss. He kissed you back long and deep. It clearly wasn't his first kiss. You wondered more about the helmet rules. "Remind me later to get the full rules on your head gear." As you kissed your hands passed over every inch of his body you could actually touch. All the while his hands roamed freely over your body. You sat up pulling him with you until he was sat up with his legs stretched out while you sat on his thighs. You pulled at his armour, taking the hint he removed all the armour on his upper body. You moved forward pressing your chest to his. He was so firm and warm under your touch. You lowered yourself into his lap. He hissed as you clothed heat made contacted his hard length. You moved your hips until you could feel him where you needed him most. Then he began to move his hips. You threw your head back in a moan. He pressed his head to your bare shoulder taking a moment to catch his breath before turning his attention to your neck. He kissed his way up to your ear as you both moved together enjoying the friction you were creating. He moved his lips to yours again. You kissed him, stucking his bottom lip between your teeth, biting and pulling it slightly. He groaned and thrust his hips up harder. "Din!" Your voice echoed off the walls. You never called him by name. It usually felt too intimate but given the circumstances. "Say it again princess." He panted grabbing you hips to move you back and forth while pressing his throbbing cock against you. You didn't know if it was his words or his voice, desperate with cracks beginning to show in it's velvety smoothness, but it served to push you over the edge. His name tumbled from your mouth like a chant as you came.  
Once you caught your breath, you moved back a little giving you room to open Din's trousers, you slipped your hand in and wrapped it around his impressive girth. He groaned as you moved your hand up and down slowly a few times. Your other hand threaded through his hair. You pulled on it slightly, noting how his cocked twitched in your hand you made him lean back so you had room to spit on his dick. The groan that came from deep in his chest nearly made you come again. He said some in Mando'a that you didn't quite catch, from his tone you couldn't imagine it being anything clean. Once you were satisfied your hand could move freely enough you started pumping him firmly. Every now and then you would move your hand up and over to squeeze the tip. After the third time you passed your hand over like that he roughly pushed his hand into your underwear. You were so wet he was able to slide two fingers straight inside of you. His ability to find a target didn't end on the job as he curled his finger straight onto your g-spot. He scissored his fingers, rhythmically tapping on your spot. You could feel another orgasm building as he pressed kisses along the top of your breasts. You could feel his warm breath getting shakier as he neared his release. His fingers sped up inside you as his other hand reached up to play with your hardened nipples. You both got louder as you neared your peaks. Din grunted your name into your chest as he coated your forearm with his come. He moaned as you worked him through his orgasm. Feeling him come undone by your hand, hearing him moan in pleasure, your next orgasm quickly hit you. He kissed you hard, swallowing the screams of his name this time.  
When Din was sure your pussy had finished fluttering around his fingers, he withdrew them. In the dark you didn't realise he slipped his fingers straight into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them savouring the taste. His other hand was on you back, holding you up in your now near boneless state. He turned slightly to roll you over to his right and lay you down. He took a moment to remove his cape and clean you both off. "Vor'e." You acknowledged as you cupped his face.  
"Oh, am not finished." You could hear the smirk in his voice. He lowered his chest to your legs. "You asked me about the rules. I guess you're wondering if I've done this with anyone else." He pressed kisses to your thigh as he waited for you to respond. You blushed in the dark "You can't blame a girl for being curious." He smiled "I have taken the helmet off once, like this." You knew if was stupid but you felt a little jealous. He continued "We have a tradition that when a group of foundings turns 16 we all sneak off to have our first kiss. Much like this, we take our helmets off in the dark. We take the time to savour our first kiss and to explore what we like, girls..." he paused "...boys. Then we put the helmets back on. I've had sex, the helmet always stays on. But there's one thing I've always wanted to do and never trusted anyone to take the helmet off to do." You heart swelled a little at the though of him trusting you so much. You opened your mouth to try and express how touched you were but all that came out was a moan as Din's tongue ran the length of your folds. "Ka'ra" you breathed. Your hand found his hair as he gripped your hips. He pressed his face in as he greedily lapped at your cunt. It didn't take long for you to come all over his face. You lay trying to catch your breath.  
"Was that ok?" Din asked almost shyly. You nodded before your brain caught up with you. "Yes. More than." You managed. You wanted to tell him it was amazing, he was amazing. Your battle hardened Mandalorian, roaming the galaxy, risking his life trying to do right for his found family and the others he met along the way.  
After three incredible orgasms you just didn't have the energy or mental capacity to vocalise anything. Luckily, since Din was usually the quiet one, you were used to communicating non-verbally with him. While you were composing yourself he had removed the rest of his armour, unfurled your sleeping roll and gathered some blankets. He gently lifted you, placed you on the makeshift bed and curled up behind you.  
He pulled you close and covered you with the blankets before pressing kisses to your hair. "When did you learn Mando'a?" He asked curiously. "I started learning when the Armourer used the word 'riduur ' while looking at me and you got all flustered." You yawned. His lips moved into a smile on top of your head. He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around you, stroking your soft skin with his finger tips.  
You soon drifted off in his arms. He stayed awake for as long as he could, listening to your gentle breathing. Trying remember exactly what your body felt like next to his. Your taste. Your scent. Din had never had much to call his own and he'd lost so much. He was determined that he would at least be left with a memory to saviour if you left. He was even more determined to never give you a reason to. When he did finally drift off it was with a head full of plans to show you how he felt every day and how to worship you in his own way.


End file.
